The research proposed is a broadly based Program Project based on proved strengths in engineering and physics, biology, and clinical research in hyperthermia. Seven interrelated and interdependent research projects and a supporting Core are requested with the overall objective to study hyperthermia in a systematic fashion in order to further define its role in clinical care of patients with cancer. The research is focused on the following objectives. l. To explore certain biological effects of hyperthermia (alone or with S-irradiation and selected drugs which have potential clinical application) through studies designed: a) to explain basic mechanisms, b) to provide background information in animal models for future clinical application, and c) to provide preliminary clinical data through Phase I and II pilot studies. 2. To explore improved methods of hyperthermia (equipment, treatment techniques, thermometry, and treatment planning) as applied to investigational hyperthermia treatment of patients with cancer. 3. To participate in quality assurance programs as they become available and selected Phase III clinical trials sponsored by national cooperative groups.